


红日

by kekeke2018



Category: the outcast
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeke2018/pseuds/kekeke2018





	红日

抗日神剧paro

 

—————

1932年，上海。

“军爷怎么闷闷不乐的？”

诸葛青正歪在吧台边上百无聊赖地晃着手中的威士忌，冰块因为振荡“咯咯”作响。他低着头，靛青色的刘海挡住眼睛，看起来像是被酒精荡空了灵魂。

诸葛青听见一把甜嗓叫自己，缓缓抬起了头。

他喜欢观察，抬头都是有讲究的。

先是看脚，入眼一双小巧的脚，堪堪塞进酒红色高跟鞋里，脚背因此弓张出一个令人遐想的弧度。

再是从下到上看身子，暗红色旗袍里包裹着曼妙的身姿，一身的珠光宝气不足贪看，旗袍因为身体的弧度泛起褶皱或者是被撑的平展的地方，最适合停留一会。

这时候再去看对方的脸，就十之八九会看到小姐们泛红的脸。

他的目光不色情，恰恰好保持距离，还有一个骄矜傲气和孩子气，无论是豪门贵妇、闺阁千金还是风月女子，都喜欢的。

那娇小姐被诸葛青一把带进怀里，艳红色的唇恰恰好蹭上诸葛青的唇角。

“在下是害了相思病了。”

娇小姐一面娇嗔地拍了一下诸葛青的肩叫他撒开手，一面整理自己的盘发：

“今儿个早上刚做的头，要二十块呢！”

诸葛青歉意地笑笑，伸手拍了拍自己身上搭着的挺括西服，将刚刚压出来的褶皱拍掉，回身冲着酒保道到：

“嗳，再来杯酒，我弄坏了玉小姐的头发，请她吃酒赔个不是。”

他拿过酒递给她，另一手向她敬了敬：“赏个脸别生气了，当心气花了脸，叫着娇艳动人的脸蛋打了折扣。”

那小姐接过酒，嗔怒道：“果真是移情别恋了，难怪好些时日不来看姐妹们！”

诸葛青调笑道：

“我哪敢呀，还不是团里烦心事多。对了，在下知道大世界有个做头发的地方，我和那儿的老板相熟得很，明儿个你过去，报我的字号免单。”

“真的？”那娇小姐立刻展颜，一双美目大睁顶得柳眉翘起，“还能免单呢！有这好事可得多介绍给姐妹们！”

“嗳，别跟她们说呀，”诸葛青凑近了低声道：“这是给你的特别福利，旁人可没这殊荣。”

那娇小姐立刻红了脸，娇嗔地拍他，一双美目似嗔似醉，诸葛青见状弯起嘴角。

“说真的，快别瞎胡闹了，你最近到底怎么了？不是日本人又打起来了？”

“怎么会，世界太平着呢！”诸葛青道。

“前段时间，日本天皇来了咱们百乐门，喔唷！吓死人了！”娇小姐似乎嫌语言描述不够，使劲吸气，一只带着玉石珠宝的葱手使劲拍着高耸浑圆的双峰，一副惊魂甫定的样子，“派头老大了，场子内外持着枪排排站！”

“是也不是啊，玉小姐是见惯大世面的，还能真被吓着不成？”

“你知道个屁！这世面外面还有更大的世面，你当是能见的完的？”

诸葛青闻言陪笑道：“玉小姐说的是，近日里我就是见了个更大的世面，三魂被勾去了七魄半。”

“喔？”那娇小姐立刻瞪大了眼睛好奇道：“还真有能让诸葛少爷牵肠挂肚的人？”

诸葛青年纪轻轻就任了中央军19军某守备团团长，此人虽非是黄埔出身，据传言依仗着家族流传下来的神技，参军没几个月就任了突击队队长，其后又顺势平步青云。

这人还很是吃的开，生意场、风月场、还是各类军政机要处都少有人不喜欢他，想要同他约会轧马路的小姐更是数都数不过来。

可也从没见他耽于谁。

“是哪个世家小姐这么讨你欢心？”

“去年阮小姐的电影《桃花泣血记》你看了没？”

“当然看过了。你个乡巴佬，阮小姐的新片都要上映了，还在问去年！”

玉小姐忽然咂巴出味来，惊道：“你不是看上人家阮小姐了吧！”

诸葛青听罢笑起来：“怎么可能呢，我是说她演那角色，叫琳姑的。”

“琳姑不是个村姑吗？我可听说诸葛少爷向来眼高于顶的。”

“那人是个算命的。”

“噗！当真？”玉小姐笑道：“诸葛少爷不就会算命吗？怎么？她算的比你准？”

诸葛青在百乐门上上下下撩遍，多少也是仰仗他能掐会算，是个货真价实的半仙。

“他呀，就和那琳姑似的，山沟子里桃花树旁边一站，仙气。”

——————

那还是几个月前的事了。

九一八一过，蒋委员长攘外必先安内几个大字往桌子上一拍，诸葛青便被调去皖南剿匪。

他心里十二万个不乐意，但是吃的是这碗军粮饭，他还指望早日升个师长早日去打小日本子，于是也不得不做做样子。

他锐不可当，捷报频传，这共匪根据地是下了一座座，共党却是抓了放放了抓，没到手几人。

上头重视起这件事情，派个中统过来监军，下面那个村子不抓几个共党，是说不过去了。

可他也就在这山沟沟里翻船。

第一次见那人是在他们行军到那个村子的当口。

村子太小，他只是自己领着先头部队过来，在村口却瞧见个算命的。

高鼻深目，浓眉大眼，寒冬腊月，倚着个桃花树困得直打哈欠。

他一手拿了柄拂尘，另一侧挂了个藩，上书：“每日免费测算一次，其他价格另询。”

下面一行小字：“今日还余免费测算次数：一次”

诸葛青瞄了瞄西落的日头，走过去扣手敲了敲他卦摊，行了礼，语气却有些调笑之意：“在下诸葛青，先生生意不行啊。”

“啧！”那算命先生瞌睡虫被嘲没了，一点气性没有，砸砸嘴：“可不？这地界谁还要我算命？命途一眼都望到头咯。”

“那先生怎么到这里行脚？”

“我这不是道走岔了，找不到路嘛！”那算命先生笑笑，“我本来要去上海碰碰运气呢，听说大上海的钱好赚。不然我真要穷得揭不开锅了。”

“那先生怎么不往上海赶呢？”

“这个做人嘛，就是讲究四个字，随心、随缘，缘份到了，上海就到了。”

“装腔作势！”诸葛青的副官叫到，被诸葛青摆手截住，悻悻走开。

“不如先生给我算上一卦？”他饶有兴趣地问。

“你不是会算嘛！”算命先生道，“自个算去。”

又把身子转背过去，继续睡了。

诸葛青挑了挑眉。

再见是三日后。

诸葛青正在防御工事后头拿望远镜看对面，自从他和这些共匪打交道之后，他可谓是大开眼界。

比如他面前这一伙，几把汉阳造，一挺重机枪，再加上些个不小心就炸膛的手榴弹，就算的上全部防御重火力了。

就这，竟然把他这一纵先锋队拖了两天进不去村，还折了大半人马。

炸过来的东西更是千奇百怪，布片包上火药再将子弹戳在其中，就能算作一枚手榴了，歪把子枪打了半天全打偏的，还能掏出枚土炮弹障眼法开溜。

“真是开了眼了。”诸葛青心道。

早前他忍无可忍，向着对面打旗语：

“对面的共党听着，我无意杀你们，望诸君不要做无谓的缠斗，速速投降！”

结果对面面面相觑，没明白他们参谋干嘛阵前挥旗跳舞。

诸葛青见了更加挫败。

现在已经一动不动在这与这一小队共党纠缠了近两日，他安排进攻了十几轮都没能向前挪动一米，只好耐心下来等待时机。

他正寻思要不要找人乔装入村探探虚实，就被人一把拖走。

“别吱声。”

算命的把他拖到村口那株桃花树下，正好在对阵双方的反斜面上，他也因此发现山坳中有一个隐蔽处，一门维克斯大炮已经对准了他们。

“这种先进军备在下都没见过几架，这儿怎么会有？”

算命先生道：“你看那炮锈迹斑斑的。可能是作战时落下的，不足为奇。”

“有炮尚还可以接受，那炮弹呢？”

算命先生笑道：“没路造路，路胜通途，他们红颜色的这帮人不就是爱自由创造吗？”

闻言，诸葛青一招擒拿手突然发力。

算命的一招太极云手巧妙化解。

诸葛青少年时期格斗技术一直无人能及，兼又习得家传所有武功，一击之下本有十成把握，没想到却被算命的轻易逃掉。

于是他趁势用了一记八极拳，堪堪将算命的擒住：“那么先生你呢？是红还是白？”

算命的闻言一哂，道：“我是红是白，与我和你是友非敌没关系呀。”

他话音未落，忽而诸葛青觉得自己眼前一花，对方的身形像是漏过了时间的间隙，忽然从他手下消失又出现在离他一丈外的地方。

“你！”诸葛青大惊失色，叫道：“你做了什么！”

“回去吧诸葛青，你是有追求的青年才俊，可惜没理想。算命的现在给你指个理想，抵御外辱才是你的正道。”

“先生话是说的不错，我便也是希望这次立下军功，可以有机会带兵去前线杀敌。不过，一口一个理想，先生这句话听着可是沾了红的，也不怕在下的枪子不长眼睛！”

说着他拔出腰间早已开了保险的驳壳枪，一枪向算命的右臂打去，算命的见状叹了口气，用手指轻轻一拨，将马上直逼面门的子弹拨偏，正撞在一旁的桃树上，桃树立刻开了花，结了一树嫩粉花瓣，料峭寒风下减去妖冶，反添冰清玉洁。

“我没有半点侮辱你的意思，这块阵地你拿不下。这里的每一条道路都是为了截杀日军准备的，你在这人生地不熟的，不要平白做日军的马前卒。”

“你到底做了什么！”诸葛青被方才那一着震惊地说不出话来。子弹高速运转岂是人力可以截住的，那盛开的桃树更是匪夷所思。

细思之下这倒不像什么神力，而像是面前这个算命先生擅自拨动时间，将自己所处之地的时间加快到和子弹同速，是以他截下子弹的时候，身后的桃树也开了。

算命的见他不依不饶，根本听不进自己的话，塌下肩膀叹气道：“如你所想，我改变了时间。”

“这不可能！”诸葛青大叫：“人怎么可能改变时间？”

诸葛青向来一张笑面宠辱不惊，如今瞪大了眼睛怔然瞧着这一切。

“怎么不可能？时间只是计算万物变化的计量单位而已。时间是相对的，就比如说，我可以猜测时间流逝的快慢与人的注意力有关，便可通过操纵人的注意力来操纵时间。你有没有觉得，你集中注意力做一件事的时候，时间就流逝得很快。而你一旦怠惰于琐事，时间就长得很难熬了。”

“譬如，你们双方集中精力在对阵上，并且思维因此产生迟滞，我拉主帅出来就没有人发现。再比如，我让你的注意力停留在拿住我这件事情上，就为我留出了足够逃脱的空隙。”

“可是，”这样的说法诸葛青不能信服：“您说的无非就是普通逃遁术，而您所做的却非是常理所能及”

“常理？自九一八始， 常理不复存在。东四省已经几乎沦丧殆尽，于上海而言，不过是转瞬即逝的寻常日月，于东北军民而言却是度日如年。你有没有发现，不过数月时间，人们对于日军的看法就从群情激愤变成了习以为常。我只怕时如逝水，以人的血肉温养出怠惰、麻木和遗忘，最终让防线一溃千里，终至举国沦丧。”

“诸葛青，不知道这结果是否是你所想？回去吧，你是天纵之才，本该去真正的战场杀伐，不要在此处白白浪费时间！”

诸葛青依旧大惑不解，不在算命的所行之事，而是不解于他缘何如此行事。不过再问也断然不会有结果，得到的最多是对方一句“自己算”，于是他颔首：“受教了。可惜我乃主帅，断然不可临阵退兵。”

他话锋一转，又道：“再者说来，红脑壳，你凭什么断定我打不过你。”

“哎呀，别犟了，你不都算出来了嘛！”算命的没辙了，整个人都塌下来，一副心力都耗尽的样子。

这小子算得出我姓红，还算不出自己必败吗？

诸葛青执意回去固防位置：

“就让我看看，你们在这里干了什么！”

“唉，你大爷的。”算命先生挥挥手道：

“那我只好不客气了。”

第三次见，是他大败之后，拖着一身灰白走出村，知道这里是决计拿不下了。

他在村口瞧见了那个臭算命的，算命的正瞧着朝阳在念酸句：

“它是站在海岸遥望海中已经看得见桅杆尖头了的一只航船，它是立于高山之巅远看东方已见光芒四射喷薄欲出的一轮朝日，它是躁动于母腹中的快要成熟了的一个婴儿。”

“喂！红脑壳！您可真够不要脸的，在我面前大谈红色论调，司马昭之心啊！”

“哟嗬，怎么着，你也读过？”

“为了对付共党，在下自然要做到知己知彼。”诸葛青呛道。

“也是，”那算命的不反驳，“我把这句话送给你。来日我们再见时，希望就是胜利时。”

 

诸葛青晃了晃有些微醺的脑袋，挥退司机，独自往家的方向走。

漆黑幽静的偏巷里，他看见前面一个人走路晃悠，随意扎着个马尾辫子，身上穿了件已经有些旧了的破布长衫。

那背影他一眼就认出来了。

他拔腿狂追，那人走路慢慢腾腾，可他却怎么也追不上。他心知对方是发现自己了，又搞出个拨动时间的把戏，却仍不停追赶，非要和对方说上句话。

追至深巷的时候，终于把人追丢了。

他懊恼地在一条岔路犹豫间，身后传来声音：

“你老跟着我做什么嘛！”那人还是没什么精神，温温和和得倚在墙上。

“先生来上海做什么？”

“我说过了，我来上海摆摊讨生活啊！”

“我信你我可真就是傻子了！”诸葛青道：“先生在山沟里玩的那套，在这大上海可不顶用，一旦被告发您可就难保性命了。”

“我这不有你嘛！你不告发我，谁还能告发我？”算命先生道。

“你！”诸葛青气结，心说我今天晚上就修书一封递上去，说上次大败我的共党跑到上海来了，看你怎么招架。

算命先生不管他想些什么，道：“你要跟就跟着吧，有些事情也该让你知道了。”

他带着诸葛青走过几条长巷，又翻了几个街区，熟门熟路的样子令诸葛青纳罕。

“先生要带我去哪？”

“嘘！”

算命先生用手指了指前面，诸葛青顺着他手指的方向看过去，他集中精力在夜色中辨认，看到了几队日军正在匍匐前进，而此地，正是他的协防营。

“日军，”算命先生用气声对他说：“快回团里，今夜必有大战！”

——————  
诸葛青想起这两日鏖战就气愤不已，日本兵当真是胆大妄为，不顾盟约擅自攻击，竟然还打出三月灭亡中国的口号。

更令他气闷的是，鏖战到最后，他被算命的救了。

当时他被几个日本兵围攻，已经是精疲力尽。算命先生又用他那法子，让日本兵刺过来的刺刀拐了弯，把他抢出了包围圈。

他看后面日本兵还没解困，一个手榴弹砸下去把他们一锅端了。

他捂着鲜血看着浑身是血的算命先生精疲力尽倒在他身边，只觉得这个人阴魂不散，搞得他既喜又怒，五味杂陈。

“血沃中原肥劲草，寒凝大地发春华。”

对方塌着嗓子念，声音因为力竭很是低沉性感，诸葛青不合时宜地心猿意马起来。

“几日前，鲁迅先生新写就的，我找了些渠道，悄悄拜读了一下，你觉得怎么样？”

“是可忍孰不可忍，在下相信，反击战很快开始。”诸葛青没他这渠道，一面疑惑地打量他，一面向往地看着算命的，难得叫人瞧见他一双晶晶亮的大眼，道：

“我会很快踏上真正的战场。”

“你觉不觉得，先生像是跳出了时间，预测出了今日？”算命的冲他笑笑，并不答话。

“你什么意思？”诸葛青问。

“其实不管姓什么，但凡有抗日救亡之念的有识之士对这时局都已经是再明白不过了。”

 

—————

诸葛青正在回味算命先生说的话，迎头撞上了匆匆忙忙的小工。

“怎么了慌慌张张的，别着急。”

“今儿个南京突然有新人调任来，我得赶紧去给他收拾办公室。”

“是么，这么急？是什么人呐？”诸葛青问，话一问完，就瞧见拐角处拐进一个人，脚蹬着一双锃亮的鳄鱼皮鞋，身上的西装是高级又低调的款式，裁剪得当使人身量更高。那人估计还是不喜欢束缚，衬衫没有全塞进去，身上也没做装饰，连枚袖扣也不曾有。乱糟糟的马尾倒是打理过了，弄得一丝不苟的，诸葛青猜测大概抹了三斤发油。

不伦不类。

那人坦荡的很，先是对小工道：“不必麻烦了，有地儿坐就成。”

见小工开心地跑走，他摊了摊手，又正经向诸葛青伸出右手道：

“重新认识一下，我叫王也，原中央财政部任参事，现在在吴司令手下做事。”

诸葛青噎住。

他向诸葛青靠近了一点，低声道：“恭喜你诸葛少爷，你猜对了。于公，组织派我来接触发展你；于私，我自认有愧于你，特意送过来补偿。”


End file.
